Episode 238
編 背徳と罪人 |Story Romaji Title = Tarutarosu Hen Haitoku to Zainin |Funimation Title=Tartaros Chapter - Immorality and Sinners |Adapted =Chapter 364 |Air Date = June 20, 2015 |Episode = 238 |Arc = Tartaros arc |Opening Song = Yumeiro Graffiti |Ending Song = Never ever |Adapted 2 =Chapter 365 }} Tartaros Arc: Immorality and Sinners is the 238th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 63rd episode of the 2014 series. Erza and Mirajane arrive at the home of Crawford Seam and are sequentially attacked by Tartaros henchmen. As Elfman is in trouble against Seilah, Doranbolt decides to take down Tartaros, leaving Jellal to take care of the released Oración Seis. Meanwhile, Natsu realizes that the ex-Chairman is a traitor who is working for Tartaros, the latter capturing Erza and Mirajane. The two Fairy Tail Mages are locked up in Tartaros headquarters, and Erza is brutally tortured as Kyôka demands to know about Jellal as the latter begins his fight against the Oración Seis. Later, as Franmalth and Crawford discuss their future plans, Natsu busts into the Tartaros headquarters, and knocks out Crawford. Summary As Mirajane and Erza rest by a river, the former states that Jellal is a potential target of Tartaros too, and wonders if it really is alright with her to defend the former Chairman instead. The armored Mage says that even she doesn't know where the man is, moreover, he does not need her to protect him. The two agree that guarding the former Chairman is top priority, for the fate of the Magic world lies within him. Arriving at their rendezvous point, the two S-Class Mages are treated to tea by Crawford, the former Chairman, which both women enjoy. The man wonders how the Fairy Tail Mages got his address and Erza and Mirajane apologize for, with the latter stating they used certain ways for it is an emergency. The former councilman claims he remembers Erza on an interrogation interrupted by Natsu back from the past - which Titania feels embarrassed about and apologizes for. Crawford attempts to ask about the Fairy Tail members' seven-year time suspension back in Tenrou Island, but Mirajane politely interrupts since their intent and topic is being shrugged off. Crawford expresses both sadness and gratitude, due to what happened to his former co-councilmen and the effort of Fairy Tail in defending justice, respectively. Erza states that, in order to stop Tartaros, they need to destroy Face first; Mirajane, on the other hand, asks if the man knows where pulse bomb is being kept. Much to both S-Class Mages' shock, Crawford says even he doesn't know the answer to their question, and that he's not trying to keep a secret. Erza wonders how Tartaros got the information regarding such matter, but the former chairman claims to be unaware about that as well. Afterwards, Mirajane asks about the three people who are protecting Face with Magic. Unfortunately for the two, the Chairman claims even he doesn't know of such, because Face is a confidential weapon, and even those who are protecting the seal are unaware of their duties. Suddenly, the female Mages stand, sensing the arrival of enemies approaching their location. After a short while, several Tartaros henchmen invade the Chairman's house. Just as they were about to be attacked, Mirajane and Erza use their respective Magic in order to counter their opponents, sending their enemies outside, claiming they won't let a single one touch Crawford. Titania and the Demon smirk at each other, for they realize it's their first time fighting together. Concurrently, Elfman attempts, but to no effect, to stop himself from choking his little sister, Lisanna and begs the Tartaros woman in front of him. Seilah, the Demon responsible for said act, says that she will only consider his request if he sells his soul to her. Meanwhile on Era, Doranbolt reminisces Cobra's words regarding Tartaros' intent. It is later revealed that Cobra, along with his comrades from Oración Seis, is released from prison. Brain praises the Poison Dragon Slayer's act, but is interrupted due to Cobra's lethal attack to him. Cobra gets no complains from Midnight, for both of them agree that his apparent father only used them as pawns. The group wonders what they should do first, but Cobra remarks they should take care of what's in front of them first - Jellal and Meredy. Back to Michello's location, Natsu exasperatedly stands up and asks for the former chairman's location from the previous councilman. He quickly flies, with Happy's help, to the location, much to Lucy and Wendy's shock. After taking care of the enemies, Erza and Mirajane contemplate on something weird, noticing the absurdity of having regular henchmen go after a very important person like the former Chairman. On flight, Natsu and Happy talk about his suspection of the former Chairman, being in lieu with Tartaros. Mirajane, on the other hand, suddenly staggers and falls to the ground, with Erza doing the same afterwards. Using a Lacrima, Crawford contacts on off the Tartaros members Kyôka, informing the Demon about the success of their plan. He is then ordered by the woman to return to the headquarters. Too late, Natsu arrives at the aftermath of the battle at the former Chairman's location. Natsu, however, can still pick up Erza and Mirajane's scents faintly. Both Salamander and Happy conclude that their fellow guildmates were put under the effects of a sleeping drug. Angered, Natsu furthermore destroys the Chairman's house, and claims that a dragon's nose should not be underestimated. Given the evidence, Happy also confirms that the Chairman is working with Tartaros. At the Tartaros headquarters, Erza is seen without her armor in front of Kyôka, bound by Magic-sealing chains. She asks where Crawford and Mirajane are, to which Kyoka answers that Crawford is one of Tartaros, and Mirajane is at the process of being one of their allies. Erza complains, but Kyoka asks where Jellal is. Meanwhile, Jellal asks Meredy to stay back, planning to face the escapees alone. Hoteye states he will not fight, still apparently under Nirvana's effects, to which Angel complains about, but Midnight allows. Racer, Cobra and Angel proceed to attack Jellal, but are evaded and countered. Back in Tartaros' headquarters, Kyôka uses her Curse, raising Erza's sensitivity to pain at an extreme level. Kyôka demands an answer from the Fairy Tail Mage, but Erza states she doesn't know. Not believing, Kyôka whips Titania with her finger's strange physiology, to which the Fairy Tail Mage cries and screams in terror due to the extreme pain experienced. The Demon says that two out of the three key individuals to Face's activation are already dead, and that Jellal is the third person. Meanwhile, the tables turn in favor of the Oración Seis, who overpowers Jellal with their Magic and numbers. Meredy offers to help, but is stopped by the blue-haired man. Kyôka proposes that if Erza tells her the location of Jellal, she will release Mirajane at the cost of it; otherwise both her and her comrade will die. However, Erza claims she doesn't know, receiving further torture from Kyôka. As Franmalth and Crawford walk the hallways, the latter complains and worries regarding the events that happened to his house. Afterwards, both see a figure from outside, which appears to be an intruding Natsu and Happy. Landing at their location, the Fire Dragon Slayer angrily smacks Crawford out of his consciousness. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Erza Scarlet & Mirajane Strauss vs. Tartaros Henchmen (started & concluded) *Liberation of the Oración Seis (started & concluded) *Jellal Fernandes vs. Oración Seis (started) *Natsu Dragneel & Happy vs. Franmalth (started) Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** *** |Za Naito}} * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** * ** * |Ēra}} * **Slow Magic *Angel Magic Curses used * |Makuro}} * Spells used * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat Armors used * Items used * * |Rakurima}} Manga & Anime Differences *In the manga, when Erza realizes she is imprisoned, she finds herself naked. However, in the anime, Erza finds herself wearing her black outfit without her armor. *In the manga, Mirajane is lying down when getting transformed, while in the anime she's hanging. *In the anime, Lamy is seen during Mirajane's transformation process. However, she wasn't seen in the manga. Navigation Category:Episodes